Blue Skies Over Bad Lands
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: Lupin wakes up at the Shrieking Shack to see Sirius already awake, waiting for him. Just a nice bit of SiriusLupin fluff, done as a request from some people on Y!Gallery.


I felt like Hell warmed over when I woke up – but then again, I always do after I transform. It's hard, sinking down into yourself, and it hurts like you wouldn't believe. But seeing him there when I wake up makes it that little bit better. It's like coming out of the darkness to this brilliant white light.

He's always the first one awake – even ahead of Peter and James. James, of course, half hanging off one of the cots that we'd put there, glasses askew, drool dripping down his chin. (How attractive, Prongs.). Peter leaned back against one of the crates with his head tilted back, snoring to beat the band.

And then there's Sirius. My Sirius. Usually standing at the window watching the sunrise, hair mussed from sleep, looking exhausted, but still so stunning. No wonder all the girls gush over him. He turned back and watched me with a smile, which I somehow managed to return, even with my head pounding.

"Mornin'." He sat on the hard floor next to me and lightly kissed my temple, nuzzling my cheek in a way that always made me blush. Sometimes I wondered if the dog wasn't a perfect choice for Sirius.

I couldn't help but flick my eyes to where Peter and James still slept. I was worried about getting caught, although, with Sirius the way he was, I was a little sure that everyone in the school knew about us. Of course, Peeves had caught us kissing in the boys' bathroom once, and had shot off like a banshee, singing,

"_Oh, Lupin and Sirius Black  
Seem to have an awful knack  
of showing up in secret places  
with shirts untucked and blushing faces!_"

The Slytherins had found it hysterically funny, and would hum the tune whenever we walked by. Sirius had been furious on my behalf, although he didn't seem to be too worried about his own reputation. Since second year, when we'd first kissed, Sirius had become fiercely protective of me, and I couldn't help but wonder if Sirius would've gone to as much trouble to learn how to turn himself into a dog for anyone else. The thought brought color to my cheeks once more.

"Thinkin' bout me, are you?" Sirius low purr of a voice brought him out of me trance.

".. Maybe." I replied shyly. I looked over to Peter and James once more – although, to be honest, I could've heard Peter sleeping miles away. James was mumbling in his sleep – something about gnomes and paintbrushes.

Sirius leaned closer to me, and I picked up scents from the outside on him. I reached up and gently untangled a leaf from his long, dark hair. "Moony." Sirius caught my hand and enveloped it into his, pulling me closer with the other.

My heart was pounding so loudly that I worried it would wake up the other two. "P.. Padfoot." I responded in a whisper. A smirk played on Sirius' lips, and I stared helplessly into his sparkling eyes.. as he leaned in and kissed me.

Electric shocks ran through my body, and I felt my heart beating out of my chest like one of the muggle animation programs we'd seen once. Sirius had proclaimed it "absolutely bonkers. Horrible. Rabbits don't have giant hammers." He then, of course, proceeded to watch three solid hours of it, giggling like a child.

With our first kiss, I was his, truly and undeniably. And nothing had changed over the years. I still blushed whenever he slipped his hand into mine during dinner, or when he'd sneak a kiss in the hallway between classes. We'd done more, of course, when he came to my home during the summer. I can't even thinking of that without turning bright red.

My ears pricked at the sound of James' mumbling. "Nn. Sirius, he's waking up. " I whispered frantically. Sirius grinned at me and kissed me again.

"Let him." He placed a third kiss against my lips, and I whimpered, giving into him, as I always did.

Being a werewolf is horrible. I won't go into detail with it, but I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy. (Sirius would surely wish it on Malfoy or Snape, and has dropped a hint that I should bite them sometime.) The only thing that makes it livable is waking up to see my mate at my side.

"Morning." James stood and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. Sirius waved, still holding me deep in the kiss. I could almost hear James roll his eyes, and I let out a few protesting whimpers.

"S.. Siri.."

I felt his tongue against my lips and melted into his arms, my eyes closing again, and my arms slipping up around his lovely shoulders.

I barely heard James speak.

"… are you two going to go through this every time we come here?"

Sirius pulled away from me for just a second and gave James a wide grin. They exchanged a look, and he looked over at me, practically in Sirius' lap. James shook his head, and muttered something about going to Honeydukes'. He nudged Peter awake and dragged the still-mostly-asleep boy out through the secret passage.

Sirius and I would find our own way back.

We always did.

Peeves' song not written by me – it was written for a roleplay by my dear Randi. Brilliant, no? Characters are, of course, © JK Rowling. Please don't hurt me, ma'am. Sirius is so pretty.


End file.
